Takeshi
Background Born to a half Fire Yokai half Ice Maiden, Takeshi is a wandering swordsman who knows who his parents were, but hardly recalls them since they died a few months after his birth. As a wandering swordsman Takeshi travels across the demon plane, though he has explored Earth numerous times. Appearance He has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair. He also has brown eyes, and wears dark clothing. He also carries a sword with him for combat, which he turns into twilight for storage when not in use. Personality Takeshi usually has a bored, quiet, and closed up and patially cold personality around people. When he is with close friends however, he opens up and is quite cheerful. However, he has a short-temper that causes people who anger him to get punched or kicked. However, he can control this temper when he wants. He is also the kind of person who would die for a friend. In battle, depending on the stakes, he has different personalities. If the stakes aren't high, he will have his usual bored personality, which usually ticks opponents off. If the stakes are high however, he will become cold and serious, and fight viciously. However, he hates killing people so he usually just incapacitates enemies and either walks away or captures them. Also, he carries an Ocarina that he plays when he's bored. Abilites Extreme Speed: Takeshi is incrediblly fast, capable of running faster than mach speeds and is Echo's equal in terms of it. However, he usually uses bursts of speed in combat to conserve energy because of his stamina not being the best. Expert Swordsmanship: Takeshi is also a master sworsdman and is well known for his secret techniques of gracefullness and speed. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Takeshi is an excellent hand-to-hand fight. He prefers fast and precise blows when fighting. Ice Master: Takeshi has the power to create ice and is shown to use it often. He tells people that ice is one of the most dangerous techniques if one knows how to wield it. Wisdom: Takeshi is very wise, and is shown to be able to predict opponent's after viewing their soul, and giving advice to people when needed. He also is shown to be able to see through the manipulation and deceitfulness of Echo, and is not tricked, even when they first meet. Excellent Control of Power: Takeshi has impressive control of his power, which he uses to hold back, preventing the deaths of enemies. Power to See Souls: During Takeshi's first battle with Echo, he unlocked the power to view a person's soul. This allows him to view a person's personality, their bonds with people, what they yearn for most, and many other things. Twilight Master: Takeshi is a master of twilight, which gives him some of the powers that Echo himself has, along with some of his own original techniques. However, Takeshi's twilight is different in appearance to Echo's. His is a black and green fighting for domination, while Takeshi's is light and darkness in perfect harmony. Healing Abilities: Takeshi is an adept healer, he can amplify his healing abilities with twilight. Leadership Qualities: Though Takeshi is shown to be an exellent leader, he hates being one, though he will if he must. Wolf Transformation: Takeshi and Echo had their powers sealed, most people became spirits. However, though sealed their twilight powers prevented them from becoming sprits instead becoming wolves. Takeshi's entire moveset changes when this happens, though once he regains his twilight powers, he adds some twilight moves to his wolf form. Once he and Echo regain all of their powers, they gain the ability to morph to and from their wolf forms at will. Weaknesses Average Stamina: Takeshi can't last as long as Echo or most others of high stamina which means in a battle of continuous attacks, he will usually lose. He also can't keep his speed up as long as Echo and most others that use speed a lot. Not that Strong: Takeshi isn't that strong and thus will ussually lose battles of strength. Hates Killing: while not exactly a weakness, some people with that can still fight even after severe injury can get an edge over him since he hates to kill others. Techniques * Hakumei Energy * Hishoto * Hakumeishoto * Hakumeiarashi * Soul Eye Category:Hybrid Category:Fanon Character